1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a swing analyzing device, a swing analyzing program, and a recording medium on which the swing analyzing program is recorded.
2. Related Art
In sports such as golf, tennis, and baseball, it is considered that competitive abilities can be enhanced by improving the rhythm of a swing. Particularly in golf, since a player hits a ball at rest, there is a view that the more stabilized the rhythm (allocation of time) of each of phases (back swing, top, down swing, impact, and follow through) is, the better the swing is. Therefore, some training tools or the like measure variations in the times of the phases to provide information for analysis. Moreover, JP-A-10-43349 proposes a method in which acceleration of a trainee's body is detected and information of the acceleration is analyzed to calculate a back-swing period, a down-swing (forward-swing) period, a follow-through period, and the like. Further, JP-A-2010-68947 proposes a method in which a motion sensor such as an angular velocity sensor is mounted on a site capable of detecting the movement of a user's trunk axis to measure an angular velocity generated by a golf swing and information of the angular velocity is analyzed to calculate the times of back swing, down swing, follow through, or the like.
However, in the measurement of the swing, a user needs to indicate the timings of the start and end of the measurement in many cases. Therefore, the swing motion is limited, making it impossible in many cases to measure the swing in a natural movement as usual. Moreover, in general, a process of finding a matching pattern through waveform pattern matching is performed for extracting swing data corresponding to the swing motion from sensing data of the motion sensor, which causes a problem that a calculation load is large.